As I, You
by Lovely Skull Cross
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are in love, yet for both there family it is forbidden. Sasuke is betrothed, and Hinata is to be married off. What will happen when both of the lover's other haves find out about there affair?


_Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, I will kill myself in disappointment of your life._

Note from Myself: This story is base on a hidden relationship between Sasuke and Hinata. Placed in the early 1700s'. I hope you will enjoy, if you don't I'm sorry you waisted your time. I would love encouragement and criticism, if you flam me, I have something to laugh about for the rest of the week.

* * *

_As I, You_

**My Dear, I .**

I am sitting in a rose garden, behind my lover, Hinata Hyuugas', manor. Hinata, my beautiful princess, was lovely tonight. Her lavender dress with gold trim, her brunet hair flowing down in little curls, making her lovely crystal eyes sparkle,and her light pale skin, glowing with the moonlight. Of course, I would never dare to say these words, but she knew how I longed for her.

"My dear, I love you so very much" She spoke, as with an angels voice, singing to the heavens. It makes my heart flutter.

"As I, you" I do say these things, not as soft, more harsh and course, but she sees my meaning non-the-less.

I took in on of her curls with my finger, and kissed the end of her hair. Her face turned red, making me let out a small laugh. She puffed her cheeks out, which she only did when she was embarrassed or angry, it looked so damn adorable. I traced my fingers on her jaw line, over to her lips, and softly whisper in her ear...

"It's getting late, I have to leave"

"No, my dear, stay, even for just a second"

"I'm sorry, but your father will notice you are gone"

"My father will not notice me, weather I am there or not"

"Just stay out of trouble, for me?"

"For you" She said that with a desperate sigh, I did not enjoy leaving her but it had to be done.

I watched as her gown trailed the ground, and she slowly walked back into her manor. Taking each step with care.

She softy wisper, like a secret, only her and I could hear.

"I love you so very much"

"As I, you"

* * *

I was walking down the dark road, from her house, to mine. It was a small twenty minute walk, to my manor, but worth it. Hinata is worth anything, any price,  
but yet, Hinata asks for nothing but my love, unlike iher/i.

Her would be Sakura Harano, it, she who my parents betrothed me too. She was unattractive, unpleasant, full of greed, and jealous. She had bright pink hair,  
for only god knows how that is natural, and dark green eyes. She was self-assertive, and not very kind, yet for some reason I was the only person who though that.  
To everyone else She was a "Perfect Lady", some people were so very dumb.

As I reached my door, I opened it slowly, not to alarm anyone inside. I walked in to the front room, there was something wrong here, very... out of place.

"Hello, Little Brother"

I jumped a little alarmed by the dark, almost evil voice.

"Itachi, your were outlawed from Konaha."

"I need to ask you something"

"Before I kill you?"

"That time is not today"

"But someday"

That made him let out a chuckle.

My older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Long black hair, and black eyes, just as mine. One day he went insane, being head of the army, and kill, all of are family, and relatives. Some say before he kills you, you see his eyes turn red.

"Yes, someday Sasuke. But now I must know, is she worth anything?"

"Harano?"

"No, the Hyuuga"

"Only, everything"

"That's all I needed to here"

He slowly walked out the front entrance, disappearing in the dark.

What could he mean?

* * *

I am sitting with my beautiful Hinata, in the daylight of the bright beach. She is wearing a swimsuit, and looking wonderful. Playing in the water,  
with to small children, of each gender. One Brunet, one with black hair, both with lovely crystal eyes. There were my children, I could tell, one was named Koishii,and another... I cannot tell the others'. Why not? I will not question.

Suddenly Hinata looked at me with fear in her eyes, and the children disappeared. I could see Hinata was worried, fearful to what was happening. She collapsed to the ground. I tired to moved to see what happened, my feet did not let me, I tired to speak, my my voice was not there, but I did here her start to talk.  
She said only one thing,

"My dear, My dear Sasuke, I love you so very much"

It hit me, she was going to die. She was ding right hear in front of my eyes, the tears were flowing from my eyes, and I'll I could choke out was a simple;

"As I, you"

* * *

"Master Uchiha! Master Uchiha!"


End file.
